Mirror Mirror on the Wall...
by DigitalAnimeFox
Summary: This a Kouyako dedicated to Miyako-Yolei-Izumi(and I'm putting this into her contest), Kindness and Care, and Lady Tenku -^^-! CHAPTER 2 IS UP! Thanks for all the nice reveiws! This is a VERY KAWAII story! ^_^ Yolei is feeling down and Poromon doesn't kno
1. Mirror Mirror on the Wall...

Me: Hey this is weird...I'm like this person who types on a whim! ^_^ This fic is dedicated to the best Kouyako authors I know! Kindness and Care! Miyako-Yolei-Izumi! And Lady Tenku -^^-! I was thinking along time to which this should be dedicated to...oh I just couldn't pick! Geez! So many people told me to do another Kouyako! So here you go!   
Izzy: Why?!  
Matt, Mimi, Tai, Sora, and Joe: (Laughing loudly)  
Tai: I think Izzy is embarrassed!  
Sora: Awwww!  
Mimi: I hope they get married in this!  
Izzy: (Steps back in shock) WHAT!! NO NO NO NO NO!  
Matt: What's wrong Iz? You don't want to be married! (Laughing)  
Izzy: I um...well...uh...NO! I'm ONLY 14!  
Everyone: (Laughing)  
Me: Ok enough picking on our poor Izzy! Um...(sigh) I don't own Digimon...(silence)  
Matt: *_* It's a miracle! She didn't cry!  
Sora: Um...spoke to soon Matt...  
Me: (In tears)  
Joe: She should begin the story now...  
Izzy: Why me...  
Me: (Cheers up) ^_^ I LOVE KOUYAKO STORIES! Plus if I get a lot of reviews on this Izzy...I may wed you to Miyako!  
Izzy: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Me: Don't worry Izzy...this won't be a wedding fic...  
Izzy: (Sighs in relief)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yolei looked into the mirror and sighed. She felt tears run her face as she kept her gaze. She leaned on the desk and removed her glasses. "Why..." She took a small brush and ran it through her long hair. She folded it up and tried to do a new hairstyle, but it just wasn't working. She let it fall back down her back as she wiped her tears away. Yolei walked back to her bed and sat down. Poromon began to worry. She had never seen Yolei this moody before. "Yolei...what's wrong?" The little pink ball of fluff flew to her companion's side.  
  
Yolei brought her knees to her face. "Nothing Poromon...nothing." She began to cry. She fell to the side while keeping her knees by her face.  
  
Poromon looked at her and felt really bad. Yolei would tell her everything, but this had been going on for days now. Yolei would lock herself in her room everyday after school and wouldn't even bother going with her friends to the Digiworld. She hadn't been eating and was always crying. "Yolei...please...I know something is wrong. You cry all the time. I'm beginning to worry." Poromon placed herself beside Yolei and stared at her. "Yolei?" The bird like digimon moved herself closer and noticed that Yolei was asleep. Poromon sighed. "I need to get her some help..." She flew out an opened window in the room and above the streets.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Izzy sat in the computer lab and typed down on one of the computers. He was fooling around with something on the net and seemed very bored. Davis stormed in holding Veemon. "Hey Izzy! What are you doing? I bet your playing some huge chemistry game or rewriting a huge computer program that only scientific geniuses like yourself could understand...right?"  
  
Izzy laughed. "Actually Davis...I'm just playing checkers."  
  
"Oh...well... that shut me up!" Davis put Veemon down on a chair.  
  
"Well finally something does!" T.K walked in with a laughing Kari.  
  
"Very funny T.C!" Davis folded his arms. "So where is Cody and Yolei! Do they always have to be the last to show?"  
  
"Geez Davis...you really are impatient!" Cody strolled in with Upamon in his arms.  
  
"That's Davis for ya!" Veemon jumped up and down. "Come on lets go to the Digiworld!"  
  
"Not yet Veemon! Yolei isn't here yet!" Davis grabbed his jumping digimon and tried to calm him down.  
  
"I wonder where she could be...I saw her today at lunch, but she seemed so depressed. She also didn't come to the Digiworld with us yesterday or the day before." Kari showed a worried look.  
  
"Is she sick?" Patamon sat on top of the computer.  
  
"Well she seemed pretty moody this morning." Cody sat down next to Izzy.  
  
"Is this one of those 'time of the month' things?"  
  
"DAVIS!" Everyone yelled in union.  
  
"What! I'm just saying!" He put his hands behind his head. "No need to bite my head off."  
  
Izzy remained silent. 'What is wrong with Yolei? I'm beginning to worry...' He looked up at everyone. "Well don't worry about it now. You need to finish rebuilding the Digiworld. If Yolei arrives...I'll send her through...ok." Everyone looked at Izzy and nodded.  
  
"Ok guys...lets go! Digiport open!" Davis held his digivice in front of the screen. Everyone but Izzy was sucked in.  
  
Izzy watched them through the port window. "Ok guys...take care!" Everyone raised thumbs up from the monitor and the window closed. Izzy leaned back and stretched.  
  
"IZZY!" Poromon flew through the window of the computer lab.  
  
Izzy fell backwards out of his seat from shock! "Ow!" He grasped his head and looked around the room from the floor. Poromon flew overhead. "Poromon? Hey..." He got up from the floor and dusted himself off. "What are you doing here...and where is Yolei?"  
  
"That's why I'm here. Izzy...I need your help! Yolei doesn't seem to be herself! She is crying all the time and locks herself in her room all day!"  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"I don't know! She won't tell me." The pink bird thing was about to cry. She placed herself in Izzy's arms. "She seems...not herself!"  
  
This was enough to make Izzy worry. He looked down on the crying bird. "Hey come on now. Don't cry. I'll go see what's wrong. You stay here and watch the digiport ok." Poromon nodded as Izzy placed her on top of the computer. "I'll be back soon." Izzy walked out of the computer lab, leaving a very worried Poromon behind.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Izzy walked up to Yolei's apartment door. He sighed and knocked upon it. He waited for a while for an answer. One came and a teen girl, about one year older than Izzy, stood before the doorframe. Izzy smiled at her. "Hey...I'm Izzy Izumi. Is Yolei here?"  
  
The girl looked at Izzy and smiled. "Are you her boyfriend?" She giggled a little.  
  
Izzy was taken aback by this remark. He blushed furiously for what seemed to him to be a first. "Ex...excuse me? Um...no...I'm just a friend." He looked at her and she kept smiling.  
  
"Ok...sure." She moved inside and Izzy followed. "Yolei is in her room I think." The teen girl that by now Izzy presumed was Yolei's sister sat on the couch and watched TV.  
  
Izzy looked at her and around the apartment with his onyx eyes. He had never been in Yolei's apartment before. It was...nice. He stood in the middle of the apartment. He looked at all the doors in the house. Izzy turned back to Yolei's sister. "Excuse me?" The girl on the couch looked up. "Which one is Yolei's room?" The girl looked back to the TV and pointed her finger to the door to the far left of Izzy. Izzy turned and walked toward the door. He knocked once...no answer. He slowly opened the door and peered in. His eyes widened and quickly shut the door. He leaned up against it and felt so embarrassed. Inside was a teen boy, probably Yolei's brother, with boxers on. He was dancing with a mop and had his music on. Izzy shook the sight from his head. Now he was scared. Picking the wrong door again might lead him into something much worse than a dude in boxers...having some kind of relation with a mop! Izzy stopped leaning on the door and turned back to the girl on the couch. She was giggling at him. "What's so funny?" Izzy asked slightly.  
  
Yolei's sis kept her giggles going. "I'm so sorry...I meant to point to that door." Izzy looked at where her finger pointed. It was the door on the opposite side of the room. Izzy sighed. The teen girl got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. "Don't worry...that's the right door. Promise." She giggled again.  
  
Izzy nodded and walked to it and knocked. No on answered. He swallowed and thought about peering inside. He didn't want another horrific sight in his mind! His worry for Yolei took over and slowly opened the door. He sighed with relief. Yolei was lying on her bed. He walked in quietly and shut the door behind him. He looked around her room and smiled slightly. Her room had a nice computer with everything from a digital camera to the latest software on it. Her room was a nice size. Izzy walked over to Yolei and stared down on her. She was sound asleep, but Izzy could see her wet cheeks and pillow. He bent down to her and brushed her hair back. He blushed a second time on what he was doing. He sat on the bed and just watched her. He felt like he should have woken her up, but she looked at peace in her sleep. He didn't want her to wake up crying...after all, Poromon did say she was moody. Izzy walked to her computer and turned it on. Yolei wouldn't mind him fooling with it. Besides, he needed something to do until Yolei wakes up.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She's so ugly!" A tall girl with blonde hair pointed to Yolei and laughed mockingly. Three girls ringed around the blonde one and were all laughing. "Just look at those glasses! You could probably magnify the moon with those things!"  
  
A chick with red hair stepped forward. "She isn't worth our time! No wonder she is such a computer dork!"  
  
All four girls laughed. Yolei was in a corner crouched against a wall. Why were they picking on her? She didn't do anything! Yolei still felt tears come through her eyes at their cruel remarks. She wiped them away, but they still came. The blonde girl stared down at her. "Oh...look she is crying now!" She grabbed Yolei's hair. Yolei screamed and punched the blonde in the nose. The girl flew back and screamed. She brought her hand to her nose and noticed blood spout. She glared at Yolei. "How dare you!"  
  
A black haired girl kicked Yolei in her stomach. "This is for hitting Katalie!"   
  
Yolei fell over and grabbed her stomach. "Why...why are you bothering me!"  
  
"Why?" All the girls giggled except Katalie who was still holding her nose. Natalie stepped forward and smacked Yolei. "Because! You are the one that hangs with Matt Ishida and his brother T.K, Tai Kamiya, and Koushiro Izumi! When will you learn that they don't want you around?" Natalie kicked Yolei again. "Stay away from them! They are popular and cute! You're ugly and a nerd!" The girl wiped the blood from her nose again. All the girls laughed while Yolei cried. She was so defenseless. And...they were probably right. She continued to cry as the four girls tormented her.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Izzy watched worriedly as Yolei cried in her sleep. She was crouched together and just cried. Izzy couldn't take it anymore. He sat on the bed and tried to wake her from her sleep. He shook her lightly at first, but she began to thrash violently. Izzy shook her hard and had her in an upright position. "Yolei! Wake up! Come on!" Yolei opened her eyes forcefully and took time to find out where she was. She looked up into Izzy's eyes. She pouted and hugged him. She cried in his shoulder and held him tightly. Izzy was quite shocked. That must have been some dream! "Shhhh..." Izzy rocked her and tried to calm her down. "Yolei...come on...it was only a dream. Nothing to worry about."   
  
Yolei listened to his words and kept crying. If only he knew that it wasn't. It really happened. She continued to hold him...she didn't want to let him go. But, she had to for Izzy pulled her away from him slowly. She looked into his eyes. He stared at her with questioning eyes. She finally realized something. "Izzy! What are you doing here?" She wiped her eyes quickly and turned away.  
  
Izzy held onto her hand. "Poromon came looking for help. She said that something was wrong with you...apparently there is. So I grew worried and came to check on you."  
  
Yolei looked at him in shock. Izzy was worried about her. NO! She let a few tears run her face again. "Why would you want to care for someone as skinny, dorky, and ug...ly...as...me! Why should any guy care for me!" She put her face into her hands and cried again.  
  
Izzy stared in shock! Why was Yolei criticizing herself! Izzy got up from the bed and walked in front of the crying girl. He bent down and removed her hands from her face. Yolei sniffled a few times as Izzy wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yolei? Your none of those things."  
He hugged her into his arms and made her stand up. "Look, come see." He slowly walked her to a mirror in her room. "Come on Yolei...look into the mirror. Your pretty..." Yolei wouldn't even look. Izzy sighed and tilted her face with his hand.   
  
She looked at her reflection and frowned. "I look terrible!"  
  
Izzy smiled. "No...you look very pretty. You are also elegant, funny, caring, smart..." Izzy held her as he looked into her eyes. "Stylish, witty, and... perfect..." Yolei looked up at him in shock. She blushed a bit and noticed that Izzy was blushing too. "Any guy would be lucky to have...you..." Izzy's mind raced. He just named his perfect girl. Izzy looked at Yolei like he never had before. A warm feeling lifted him. His impulse took over, leaned forward, and found his lips on hers. Yolei became quite surprised. She smiled for the first time in four days and kissed back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: HOW CUTE!  
Izzy: Oh God! I'm not that impulsive...  
Tai: (Nudges Izzy) Yeah Izzy! You the man!  
Izzy: (Blush) Come on Tai...quite it...literally!  
Matt and Mimi: (Laughing)  
Sora: AWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!  
Me: And guess what! This is only Chapter 1!!!!  
Izzy: There's MORE!  
Me: (nods head) YEPPERS!  
Izzy: (slaps head) Baka!  
Joe: I wonder what the next part will be about...  
Me: Yep...wonder indeed...like I said...I type on whim! So Kindness and Care, Miyaka-Yolei-Izumi, and Lady Tenku -^^- please! This is dedicated to you and I must see a review from you! PLEASE! I love your writing!  
Tai: I think they get it already Sonja! Quite pestering them!  
Me: ok... ~_~  
  
  



	2. ...Who's the Fairest One of All

Me: Part 2!!!  
Izzy: I can't take this...what am I going to do now...tongue her!  
Me: GROSS IZZY! No! Don't say things like that! Well anyways...this is still dedicated to the authors I mentioned in Chapter one...and I am submitting this into the Kouyako contest that Miyako-Yolei-Izumi is having.  
Izzy: Oh great...now people are going to read this!  
Me: Hehe...Izzy? When was the last time you've been on your computer...if you took time to notice...I submit all of my romance fics on FF.net.  
Izzy: WHAT! (Runs to computer and goes to FF.net) AHHHH! You put the other one up too!  
Me: Yep! I put Pool, Sunscreen, and Love up along time ago...if you haven't read it...you should.  
Tai: (Laughing) This is too funny!  
Me: (Grin) you be quiet Tai! If you took time to notice...I have been working on a Taiora fic!  
Sora: (Blush) WHAT!  
Me: YEPPERS!  
Matt and Mimi: This is to FUNNY!  
Me: Ok...I won't even go into those two...now for a disclaimer...I...don't own...you know!  
Matt: Digimon...yada yada yada! What else is new!  
Me: Your so mean...but cute!  
Mimi: HEY! STOP FLIRTING WITH HIM!  
Me: What's wrong Mimi...jealous?  
Izzy: (thinking) ok the longer she talks...the longer she won't get to write that fic!  
Me: Enough! On with the fic!  
Izzy: (Puts head down...screaming in his mind) DANG! DANG! DANG!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The world around Yolei vanished in an instant. Her lips were pressed firmly onto Izzy's and she smiled a bit. She felt like melting in his arms. She never knew that her first kiss would be this...this sweet. Izzy held onto her waist and pulled her closer to him. Warmth filled both of them quickly. The kiss would have lasted longer, but pain shot through Yolei's body. Her stomach was pressed upon Izzy's as tears formed among the rim of her eyes. She couldn't take the pain anymore. Yolei released from Izzy's lips and fell to her knees. She grasped her stomach and groaned in pain. Izzy became quite shocked. Did he do something wrong? Did he hurt her? He slowly bent down to her and placed his hand carefully on her back. He noticed the tears forming in her eyes and became quite worried. "Yolei? What's wrong?"  
  
She looked up at him. "It hurts..." Poor Izzy didn't know what she was talking about. He looked at her for a second before carefully lifting her in his arms. She seemed so light, like she hadn't eaten in days! He carried her to her bed and gently placed her upon it. He sat down beside Yolei and looked over her body. His eyes came to her stomach, and he lifted an eyebrow. Yolei looked at him strangely. Izzy lifted his hand to her belly and pressed down lightly. Yolei screamed silently in pain and pushed his hand away. "Please Izzy...don't do that."  
  
"Yolei? What happened?"  
  
She sat up slowly and stared into his onyx eyes. More pain rushed in her...not the pain from her stomach...but the pain that she may not be with him. She always had a small crush on him, and now that her feelings were returned...fear stood in the way. Fear that Katalie and her group would seriously hurt her. Yolei began to cry more. How was she going to tell Izzy...to tell Izzy that she couldn't be with him? She looked away. "It...it is...I just..."  
  
Izzy sighed and smiled. "Yolei?" He placed a hand upon her chin and turned her head to where she would be looking at him again. "It's ok...you don't need to say anything." He pecked her on her lips and stood up. Yolei blushed slightly and looked down. Izzy reached out his hand. "Come on Yolei...let's get you out of this house." His smile made her feel worry free. She nodded and accepted. Izzy held Yolei's hand and opened her room door...BOOM!  
  
Yolei's sister and her brother, who was still in boxers, were face flat in front of Yolei and Izzy's feet. Yolei stared down at them then grew angry. "Hey! What's the big idea of ease dropping on us?"  
  
Her sister and brother stood up and laughed it off. "We weren't! We were just um...hehe!" Her sister ran back to the couch and turned on the T.V. Yolei's brother, however, stood in front of Izzy and stared at him for a while.  
  
Izzy squirmed back. Yolei's brother scared him...literally. After seeing him in his room and the mop thing...he had a right to be scared. "What?" Izzy asked finally.  
  
"I've seen you somewhere? Were you the one peeping in my room?"  
  
Izzy flushed with embarrassment and laughed nervously. He gripped Yolei's hand. "Um...look at the time! We got to go!" Izzy drag Yolei to the front door and outside...very quickly. Once the door shut behind him...Izzy slapped his hand to his face. "That was so embarrassing!"  
  
Yolei looked at him strangely. "Huh? What was that about?"  
  
Izzy smiled. "I'll tell you on the way to the computer lab." He squeezed Yolei's hand, which he still held.  
  
"The computer lab?"  
  
Izzy nodded. "Yep...Poromon is so worried about you." He walked Yolei to the elevator hand in hand.  
  
"Poromon?" Yolei took some time to process this. "Poromon! Oh God! I forgot about her." Yolei looked down at her shoes. "I feel so bad."  
  
Izzy smiled. "Hey...come on. Don't worry about it. If she never came to me...I would have never came to you." He blushed a bit and Yolei did the same. Yolei smiled and nodded. The two walked into the elevator and held each other closely. Yolei sighed. "Izzy? Now tell me about what happened with my brother." She smiled and Izzy laughed nervously.  
  
~ "YOLEI!" Poromon flew into her companion's arms and cried with happiness.   
  
Yolei smiled down at her. "Hey Poromon...I'm so sorry about my little moody fit." Izzy walked up behind Yolei and placed his arm around her waist...lightly so he wouldn't hurt her stomach. He still wondered why she was hurting there...but he didn't bother with it. He kissed Yolei on her cheek and walked to the computer. Poromon blinked with confusion! She didn't know much about human habits of love...but she knew enough!  
  
Light flashed from the computer and Izzy stood back. Five Digidestined flew out of the computer with a scream. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone fell onto the floor and moaned in pain. Davis stood up first and dusted himself off. "Gee...we really need to find a way to make a better landing than this!" He walked over to Kari and smiled. "Need help up Kari?"  
  
She got up off the floor by herself. "No need Davis...I'm fine." She giggled. "But thanks anyways."  
  
Davis shrugged and looked around. "Hey? Where did Ken go?"  
  
A hand rose from under T.K, Cody, and all the digimon. T.K looked down and quickly got up. "Oh! I'm sorry Ken!"  
  
Ken lain face flat on the floor while the others got off him. He slowly lifted himself to stand up. "Don't...worry about it. I'm fine." He breathed in; I guess he couldn't breath under the pile. He smiled and looked at the group.  
  
Yolei stood in the back and frowned. She turned around and walked quietly away from everyone before they noticed she was there.  
  
~ "Yolei? What's wrong? Why did you leave?" Poromon stared up with her big bulgy bubbly eyes and blinked.  
  
Yolei kept frowning and looked away from Poromon. She walked down the halls in the school quietly and slowly. "Poromon...I just can't face them right now. I'm such a disgrace. I know Izzy likes me...and that made me happy inside. But I realized something. I let everyone down these last few days. And..." Yolei became teary eyed. "I may not...I might not be able to hang with them anymore. Or Izzy." She felt her heart rip.  
  
The birdie digimon was still confused. "Why?"  
  
"Something happened Poromon..." Tears ran her face. "There were these girls. They...they beat me. I don't know why! They said that I wasn't allowed to be with Tai, Matt, or even Izzy!" Yolei let go of Poromon and let the bird fly as she placed her hands over her wet eyes.  
  
Poromon became mad and sad at the same time. "Why don't you tell Izzy?"  
  
Yolei looked up at her digimon. "I...I just...can't. I don't know what he would do." She looked down. She lifted her shirt in a mid-drift and Poromon gawked! There was a huge bruise and cut on the girl's belly.  
  
"Yolei?" A male voice called out behind her.  
  
Yolei turned around and put her shirt down. Izzy stood behind her with sad eyes. Yolei blinked. "Izzy?"  
  
Izzy walked up to her and pulled her in a hug. "Yolei? Is that true? Is that why you were so distance these days?" Yolei became still but soon broke down. She wrapped her arms around Izzy and cried on his shoulder. She nodded in response to his questions. Izzy sighed and ran his hand through her hair. Yolei was becoming very special to him...very. He let her cry for a little longer before pushing her back so he could look at her. "Yolei...nothing and nobody can keep me away from you." Yolei threw her arms around him again.  
  
"AWWWWWWWW!"  
  
Izzy and Yolei turned to look down the hall. Davis, T.K, Kari, Cody, Ken, and their digimon were all teary eyed. "I think that is the cutest scene I have ever seen!" Kari wiped her eyes and giggled.  
  
Cody smiled. "Did we miss something while we were away?"  
  
Davis whacked the little boy in the head and laughed. "Who cares what they did alone together when we were gone! Don't ruin the moment!"  
  
Ken smiled and laughed. "I think we already did!" Everyone went into a fit of giggles...even the digimon who were somewhat clueless to the comment.  
  
Izzy smiled and held Yolei closer to him. He stared at her and laughed. "Well...do you want to have lunch with me?"  
  
Yolei thought about it for a second. She sighed. Who cared about Katalie and her girl group, and what they would do to her! She was with Izzy! Yolei nodded her head.  
  
~Yolei walked down the halls of the school dazed with a smile. She was feeling better about herself and stuff...plus the fact that her date, well maybe not date but more like friendly lunch, with Izzy went great! They had a nice conversation and he even bought her flowers, which are now in a vase in her room. Yolei forgot her troubles and her uncertainties. She strolled down the halls and went to her locker. School had just ended and she promised to meet everyone in the computer lab. Yolei hummed a little tune in her head and grabbed her book. All of a sudden, her locker slammed closed, and she wasn't the one who closed it. Yolei turned around and gasped. Katalie and her little clique were glaring at her.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to stay away from Izzy?" Katalie stepped forward and brushed aside her blonde hair. "I saw you eating lunch with him yesterday!" The girl pushed Yolei up against the locker.  
  
Yolei frowned, but then grew angry. "So what! He asked me too! And I don't see what your problem is anyways!" She pushed Katalie away from her.  
  
A black haired girl, who kicked Yolei in the stomach before, stepped forward and slapped Yolei in the face. "If you haven't heard, Katalie likes Izzy and I like Tai! Stay away from them!"  
  
A red head took over. "You are no competition, but you stand in the way! Plus, you are such a dweeb! We can't allow you to hang out with them! We'll get them to hate you and..."  
  
Katalie silenced her. "Don't waste your breath on her! I'll teach her a lesson like last time!" The girl stepped forward to the now frightened Yolei. Yolei closed her eyes. She was going to be beaten again...and this time it would probably be worse. She would have fought back...but this was four against one! She knew she shouldn't have been with Izzy. Yolei cried a bit and waited for the hit. It never came.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"  
  
Yolei gasped at the sound of the voice and turned to see. Izzy stood beside Katalie and held her wrist before she hit Yolei. Izzy glared at her and threw her back away from Yolei. Tai and Matt stepped forward and were glaring angrily at the girl group. "Who do you think you are?" Matt grunted.   
  
The girls backed away from the guys and Yolei. Izzy wrapped Yolei in his arms and kept his glare on the girl group. "If I EVER see you threatening Yolei again...I will see that it is you that gets beaten!" Yolei gasped. Izzy wasn't one to make threats like that! She remained silent though.  
  
Tai laughed. "You honestly think we would want to be with you after you beat on one of our friends! How immature!" Matt laughed along with him.  
  
The girls cowered. Katalie spoke up. "I just thought..."  
  
Izzy flared. "You thought nothing! Stay away from Yolei! I love her...not you!"  
  
All the girls, plus Matt and Tai, grew wide-eyed, but not as much as Yolei. Izzy just said he loved her...her and not Katalie or anyone else. She smiled and pulled closer to Izzy. All the girls nodded and ran off. Katalie looked back and glared at Yolei. Yolei smiled and lipped to her...he is mine. Katalie knew she was beaten and left after her group who were already gone.  
  
Izzy smiled and looked down at Yolei. "You all right?"  
  
Yolei nodded and wiped the tears from the eyes. "Did you...did you mean it?"  
  
Izzy looked at her. "Mean what...that I love you?" She nodded. Izzy smiled. "Yes."  
  
Tai and Matt walked up to the couple. "Izzy! I never knew you liked Yolei!" Tai smirked.  
  
Matt laughed. "Tai! He doesn't need to tell us everything!"  
  
"I guess you're right...but still!" Tai leaned up against the lockers. "So when did you start going out?"  
  
Izzy looked down at Yolei in his arms. "Since now..."  
  
She smiled and giggled. "Izzy...Tai, Matt? How did you know I was in trouble?"  
  
Matt grinned. "Well we didn't really. We arrived in the school and were heading to the computer lab. We saw you and the group of dim-wits and saw them screaming at you."  
  
"Izzy was the first to take notice and was off to save you in a blink of an eye!" Tai winked as to make Izzy look good in the situation.  
  
Yolei smiled. "Izzy? Thank you..."  
  
He ran her hand through her hair. "You are fairer and better than any girl I could want. I really mean it...I love you." He placed his lips on hers and they embraced...lightly because Yolei still had the injury. Time stood still as they kissed...and Matt and Tai whooped in the background.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: YEAH!!!!! GO IZZY!  
Izzy: (Blush)  
Matt: (Laughing) So Izzy...you love Yolei huh?  
Izzy: WHAT! NO! (Blushing)  
Me: Hehe...yeah right! Well I love this story. Even though it is a romance...I tried not to make it too mushy. So I threw in the DD to make them as comedy characters or something.  
Mimi: So are you going to work on that Taiora fic next? (Giggling)  
Tai and Sora: WHAT! NO!  
Izzy: Ugh...I think I was too...um...ugh...  
Me: Yes to the Taiora question and no comment to Izzy's sentence. (Clears throat) Miyako-Yolei-Izumi...this is for your contest and is still dedicated to the other authors I have mentioned in Chap. 1...PLEASE! I hope I get first place! ^_^ Plus a lot of reviews!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
